


Coming Out

by woa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Howard Stark Is a Dick, M/M, Maria Stark is alive, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Howard and Maria and Jarvis are still alive.<br/>Tony's 20 and working towards another degree and with Bruce Banner at MIT<br/>Howard's out of the picture, but Tony's still heir to SI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

It was a dark, dreary thursday, there were gray clouds overhead; but it hadn’t rained in 2 weeks and the humidity was unbearable. A peculiar man was walking on the sidewalk in front of the rich expensive-looking houses on the street. The man had black hair that was bleached white on the tips of his spikes. He was around 6’1” and his face was like that of an angel. Long cheekbones leading to a clean shaven chin. He was dressed in black skinny jeans that were worn and ripped, immaculately clean black combat boots, and a blood red t-shirt that proclaimed a band called ‘ShatterGlass’. Around his left eye was a swirling tattoo, encircling the eye and ending down on his collarbone. His wrists were covered with bracelets, and on his right was a dark purple watch. The man wore a grim expression, and his fingers twitched by his thighs. 

After a time he stopped, and faced a iron gate. Drawing in a breath he opened the gate and walked to the pristine mansion. He hesitated at the front door, the giant gold embellished agarwood loomed high above him. He took in a breath and rang the bell. Mere seconds later the heavy doors were opened and a man held them open for him, greeting him with a nod and “Welcome home, sir.” The peculiar man regarded the butler and he replied “Jarvis, it’s good to see you again.” a smile on his thin lips. Jarvis grinned in response “It has been too long sir. How are you? Really.” His voice was gentle and warm, he truly wanted to know about his young master who had been away for years. “Good J’. Work is brilliant and it keeps me interested, and I am working with Bruce Banner, who you know I’ve always idolized.” Jarvis’ grin widened and he let out a soft laugh. “Ah yes, I do remember your obsession with the good doctor.” The other man looked offended “J’ obsession’s a bit of a stretch.” Jarvis nodded his face a mask of seriousness “Of course sir.” Before the odd man could reply - sarcastically a petite woman strood into the parlor room and enveloped him in a tight hug, pulling his tall frame down and crushing him into her rose pink blouse. When she let go she smiled up at him for a brief moment before her face soured. “Anthony Edward Stark, what are you wearing, and what have you done to your beautiful face and hair!?” The man for his part looked offended with a mix of guiltiness. “Mother, it’s been a long time, how are you?” She took a step back frowning and crossing her arms around her chest. “Tony, darling I’m fine. Now answer my questions, what happened to my boy?” The man - Tony - sighed. “Mother, it’s been for years, and I have just changed my appearance. I feel more comfortable like this, Mother.” His mother still looked unhappy, but her face softened. Tony was glad, he knew that this ment his mother approved. 

Without another word she pulled his hand and then led him upstairs. She stopped at a door and turned to face him. “Tony, I’m happy that your home for Christmas, but we have company. So please get rid of it, all of it.” She was scowling at his tattoo. “I’ll bring you some proper clothes, I believe I still have some of your father’s clothes.” Her face drew into a sneer as she mentioned her ‘husband’. Tony nodded and walked through the door into his childhood room. He heard his mother swearing quietly under her breath as she desended the stairs. Tony turned and took in his old bedroom. This had once been his safest place, where he would hide from Howard, and create without him knowing. So many memories were drifting through his head, all because of this mansion. Tony turned to a mirror on the right wall and sighed at his reflection. He began to take off his clothes, first his boots, then socks, followed by pants, shirt, and underwear. He walked to the ajoined bathroom and turned the shower on. After waiting for the water to warm up he stepped in and began to wash the gel out of his hair. He stepped out and toweled himself of 3 minutes later. He found the clothes his mother had promised on the toilet and began to get dressed. When he had finished buttoning his shirt he looked into the mirror and began to cover up his tattoo, an act which he was familur with since his childhood; to cover up the bruises Howard had left. 

When he came down the stairs dressing in a dark purple button up and kaki pants, his wrists still covered in braclets and his watch. He thought that he looked like Bruce Banner. He smiled at the thought. After all Brucie was his favorite. He walked into the sitting room and found his mother on the cream colored couch next to a young blonde woman. Tony frowned and cleared his throat towards the two women, already thinking of the upcoming conversation. He put on that smile that he had learned at a young age and hoped that this would not last long. The two turned towards him and his mother gave him a wide approving smile as she took in his unmarked face and plain clothes. The blonde next to her gave him a ‘movie star smile’ and flipped her straight blonde hair over her shoulder. ‘Oh God’ Tony thought.   
His mother scooted over making room for Tony between her and the blonde. With an internal sigh he sat down and flashed her his fake smile. She smiled back and said “Hello Tony, Maria and I were just talking about you.” He smiled at his mother thinking ‘of course you were.’ His mother -Maria- introduced the other woman “Tony, this is Monica, Rachel’s daughter. You remember Rachel, Mrs. Leary?” Tony nodded and turned back to Monica. Lying through his teeth he smiled and said “It’s wonderful to meet you Monica, are you back in the city for Christmas?” Monica looked thrilled “Oh yes, I just arrived Monday from Paris, I’m studying there.” Tony let his eyebrows raise and in a fake tone of interest replied “Really that’s wonderful, I remember going to Paris, when was that mother?” He turned his gaze to Maria. She was smiling charmingly. “I believe it was your 10th birthday.” Tony nodded and went to turn back to Monica, but his mother continued to speak. “Oh Tony was such a darling little boy, and so smart like his mother.” ‘Fuck’ Tony thought as Monica giggled. “Oh he was a genius from the start, you know he was only 5 when he went to 3rd grade. Tony, do you remember the day you went to Knox Academy?” “Yes mother, of course.” “Monica he was- is - such a dedicated boy, eyes on the prize.” Monica was nodding vigorously. “Yes, everybody knows of Tony Stark’s brilliant mind and I must say I’ve always been awed by it, and a tad bit jealous.” She giggled again and fluttered her lashes at Tony, leaning close to him. Tony moved over slightly to avoid her, and for a brief second she looked insulted before she schooled her features. Seeing Monica’s displeasure Maria suddenly asked “Monica you’re single, right?” Monica shifted her gaze between Maria and Tony. “Yes ma’am I am.” Tony sent Maria a warning look. Which she ignored entirely. “Tony dear, you’re single right now aren’t you?” Monica scooted closer to Tony and her hand brushed his right thigh. “Oh I think the two of you would make such a wonderful couple!” Maria exclaimed. Monica leaned over Tony “You think so? Tony what about you don’t you think we would?” 

Tony couldn’t take this anymore. He shot up out of his seat and turned to face both women. “Mother, stop. Right now.” Maria looked shocked. “Monica I would love to say that I find you attractive, and I’m sure you’re a wonderful person, but you aren’t my type. At all.” Monica gapped at him for a moment, then she scowled her eyebrows drawn down and her nostrils flaring. “Mother it has been 4 years since we’ve talked, and I told you I have changed, quite a lot actually. I was going to tell you later tonight at dinner, but since this lovely conversation I feel I need to tell you. Maria- and Monica- I’m bisexual, and at the moment I have a fantastic boyfriend Loki. And mother he’s amazing and wonderful and he’s coming over for dinner on Tuesday. Surprise! Merry Christmas!” 

Both women were speechless for a few moments then Monica’s mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish. Tony spun on his heel and stomped out of the room, his hands clenched into fists. He ran up the stairs and grabbed his clothes from his bedroom. With a last good-bye to Maria he went to the door where Jarvis hugged him tightly. “Your mother will love dinner on Tuesday, and I am looking forward to it myself. I plan on making your favorite.” Tony smiled a real smile and hugged Jarvis back. “Thank you” Tony whispered before walking out the front door, heading for the gates and then the nearest pub.

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first atempt at a AU  
> and hopefully it's more of a story thing with better details and plot then my previous works.


End file.
